The Heart Carol
|music=Daniel Ingram Ron Passaro (orchestration) Paul Shatto (mixing) |lyrics=Merriwether Williams |length = 0:38 |bmiworkno = 14113799 |season = 2 |key = D major |headercolor = #88CAF0 |headerfontcolor = #FDF6AE}} The Heart Carol, or A Circle of Friends, is a song featured in the season two episode Hearth's Warming Eve and in Enterplay's collectible card game. In the episode, it is sung at the end of the play by a choir consisting of the seven main characters and an audience of ponies including the Cutie Mark Crusaders. In the CCG, it is sung by Lyra Heartstrings, Golden Harvest, Dr. Hooves, Octavia Melody, and Sweetie Drops on their respective Defenders of Equestria cards #7 C, #20 C, #34 C, #44 C, and #48 C. The show version is the first song where Spike sings, though his singing voice is not heard clearly until The Failure Song in the first part of the season three premiere. Both versions' singers include Dr. Hooves. Shortly after the episode aired, Daniel Ingram posted the lyrics on his Facebook wall under the title "A Circle of Friends." There were numerous differences to the song that actually aired, and Ingram posted a second, amended version soon thereafter. The only differences to the version transcribed below are: "Fire of Friendship" is capitalized, and the final line is rendered as "A circle of friends we'll be 'til the very end." An extended version of the song serves as the tenth track on the holiday album It's a Pony Kind of Christmas, making it the only track from the show to appear on the 2015 edition of the album. According to a Rolling Stone article, "Ingram considered Heart Carol to be a 'real brony anthem' when he wrote it." Lyrics :Choir ::The fire of friendship lives in our hearts ::As long as it burns, we cannot drift apart ::Though quarrels arise, their numbers are few ::Laughter and singing will see us through (will see us through) ::We are a circle of pony friends ::A circle of friends we'll be to the very end Extended version :Choir ::As dawn shines on us every morn ::The fire of friendship is reborn ::And all the friendships we have made ::We cherish in every way ::Loyalty binds us and makes us strong ::Honesty shows that we belong ::And kindness shared will unite us through each day ::The fire of friendship lives in our hearts ::As long as it burns, we cannot drift apart ::Though quarrels arise, their numbers are few ::Laughter and singing will see us... :and Basses ::...through :and Tenors ::Will see us through :Choir ::We are a circle of pony friends ::A circle of friends we'll be to the very end :and Basses ::Though the winter brings all its cold and storm ::The glow in our hearts keeps us warm ::The friends we now call our family ::Will always see us through :Choir ::Loyalty binds us and makes us strong ::Honesty shows that we belong ::And kindness shared will unite us through each day ::The fire of friendship lives in our hearts ::As long as it burns, we cannot drift apart ::Though quarrels arise, their numbers are few ::Laughter and singing will see us... :and Basses ::...through :and Tenors ::Will see us through :Choir ::We are a circle of pony friends ::A circle of friends we'll be to the very end CCG version |character = Lyra Heartstrings Golden Harvest Dr. Hooves Octavia Melody Sweetie Drops |lyrics = Merriwether Williams - Appears in Defenders of Equestria |headercolor = #2392a9 |headerfontcolor = #a51e7f}} :Heartstrings ::The fire of friendship lives in our hearts! :Harvest ::As long as it burns, we cannot drift apart! :Hooves ::Though quarrels arise, their numbers are few! :Melody ::Laughter and singing will see us through! :Drops ::We are a circle of pony friends! A circle of friends we'll be to the very end! Other versions References de:The Heart Carol es:Villancico del Corazón fr:The Heart Carol ja:The Heart Carol pl:The Heart Carol ru:Круг друзей Category:Album songs Category:Featured articles